BTS Y TU-Duoreano, porque somos un dúo coreano
by Liv-AND-Maddie
Summary: Primer fanfic denlen una oportunidad :3 T/N ha tenido 6 años de amistad con su mejor amiga T/A . Por cuestiones de la vida terminan en corea, lo que esas dos jóvenes despistadas no sabían es que 7 chicos te pueden cambiar la vida para siempre...espera el era tu vida.


HOLAAAS :3

Aqui va nuestro primer fanfic y emm porfavor lean el primer cap hasta el final aceptamos sugerencias, así que la verdad tan nerviosa estoy que ni se que escribir aqui :v

T/N:_ (tu nombre) ya saben la rayita xD

T/A:_ (tu amiga)

M: mamá v:

T/P: tu pais

En una ciudad de (T/P)_ vivía un adolescente de 16 años se llamaba (T/N)_, Ella tenía una mejor amiga llamada (T/A) _ con la cual ya tenían 6 años de amistad, Videos compartieron el bien común... eran igual de subnormales, un día de clases normal la distraída de (T/A) _ andaba en las nubes

T/N: Oye (T/A) _ ¿estás ahí?

T/A: ¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?-Dijo volviendo a la realidad

T/N: ¿Me estas escuchando?-Pregunto la chica haciendo un puchero xD

T/A: Ah si claro…¿De que hablabas? :v-Dijo a lo bien de perdida, como siempre v:

T/N: De la mudanza, llevo hablando de esto 3 semanas y tu solo me dices que esta bien, pero es duro-Recosto su cabeza contra la mesa

T/A: Relajate es solo una mudanza...por cierto ¿a donde es que te mudabas?-Saco una botella de agua y dio un largo sorbo

T/N: Corea del Sur- Susurro levantando el rostro

T/A: ¡¿QUE?!-Grito mientras le escupía todo el aguita en la cara a su amiga

T/N: ¿Que con esa reacción? tu me dijiste que seria una gran oportunidad...hasta me diste ideas para cambiar de alcoba .-. espera…¿si me escuchabas no?-Tomo un pañuelo y se limpio la cara

T/A: Mmm...Claro, pero -se pone a llorar como niña con retraso focal- Noooo, no te puedes ir, ¿Con quien haré pendejadas? - Se pone a hacer pucheros como niña chiquita :'v

T/N: Lo se :c ¿donde encontrare a alguien que sea tan retrasada como yo?- La pobre chica seguia goteando agua de su cara- Ya vuelvo- Se paro y se dirijio al baño

T/A: Vale :c -Seguia llorando, coge el celular de TN _ y empieza a presionar algunas teclas y alguien contesta- Necesitamos hablar…

*POR OTRO LADO*

T/N: Parece que hubiera salido de la ducha :v- Habló TN _ terminando de secarse, se miro al espejo y sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se esfumo-Y MI CELULAR :O- La joven busco por todos lados- Si perdi otro me van a matar :'v ¿donde lo deje?- la chica corrió por el colegio en búsqueda del celular

*VOLVIENDO A LA CAFETERIA*

T/A: Mire...ya verá que no se arrepentirá, pienselooo :'v- Mientras gritaba como loca al celular- Me colgo la vieja desgra…-Pero alguien la interrumpio

T/N: T/A _! tengo un problema :'c creo que perdi otro celular ¿lo has visto?- T/N _ miraba en todos lados, se metió de bajo de la mesa pero nada, lo unico que consiguio fue un chichon del golpe que se dio cuando se quiso parar- Auch- Miro de mala forma a la mesa y se sobo la cabeza

T/A: Pues…-T/A mira el celular que tiene en la mano y se lo extiende- Lo encontre por casualidad :')-

T/N: Estoy salvada :D VIVIRE! ¿ESCUCHASTE ESO MUNDO? HOY NO SERA EL DÍA EN QUE VUELVA A PERDER UN CELULAR HAHAHAHAHAHA- Se reía victoriosa mientras apoyaba un pie en la silla y miraba un mosco del techo

T/A: Ok...ya se volvio loca de nuevo- La mira preocupada- ¿Porque te tienes que mudar? :c -Le pregunta a su amiga

T/N: Por el trabajo de papá, mamá dice que recibiré mejor educación y por eso ella también pidió traslado por parte de su empresa, pero no me van a reponer a mi foca favorita- Abrazo a su amiga :'3

T/A: Ya claro, despues me vas a remplazar por otra chica ojos rasgados :'v- Se va dramáticamente de la escena :c

T/N: Espera- La sigue para ir al salón- No te reemplazare, ese lugar de mejor amiga es único- Sonrie- Eso y que mi coreano no es tan bueno :v

T/A: Cierto, somos demasiado malas en ese idioma- Intenta sonreir pero no puede- Se me ocurrio algo para estar juntas :') ….Y lo de que puedes mejorar, dolio :'c

T/N: ¿Que se te ocurrio?- Preguntó con ilusión TN _...Fue con love 3

T/A: Te secuestrare, así puedes demostrar tu love :'3- Comento como si nada

T/N: ...ESO ES ILEGAL!- Grito mientras corria por su libertad

T/A: No vas a poder escapar para siempre…-Mientras hacía cara de loca y seguía a su amiga por todo el colegio :) Asi pasaron el resto de clases del día y llego el momento de regresar a casa, TN _ como siempre busco a T/A _ pero ella ya se habia ido, asi que T/N _ se resigno a irse sola, aun tenía mucho que empacar. Como salio rapido pudo llegar mas temprano para ayudar a su madre.

M: Ya volviste pequeña?- Asomo la cabeza desde el centro de una fortaleza de cajas

T/N: Si la loca de T/A_ desaparecio asi que vine directo aquí- Se dirigio a su cuarto

M: No te preocupes pequeña, tal vez solo fue a alimentar a las palomas al parque- Al escuchar eso TN _ no pudo contener la risa y estallo en carcajadas

T/N: AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- Lloraba de la risa- Ya la quiero ver de monja- Se secó una ultima lagrima- Voy a extrañar a esa boba

M: Pequeña tu papá llamó, dijo que quiere que nos vayamos hoy- Dijo entrando al cuarto

T/N: ¡¿PORQUE?!se supone que nos vamos mañana, no me podré despedir de T/A_…

M: Oh cariño, trata de llamarla ¿te parece?- Un poco desilusionada T/N_ asintió y marcó el número de su amiga, pero no contestaba

T/N: Porfavor, contesta…-El telefono solo sonaba pero nadie respondía al otro lado de la línea- ESTA BOBA :V- después de haber gastado todo el saldo en tratar de llamarla, se dio por vencida(Continua :v tu tambien :v Listo :v)

Y así paso al dia siguiente y ella nunca llego ni contesto el celular :'c, y llego el momento el cual ya debían irse, ya en el avión T/N_ solo miro una ultima vez por la ventana al lugar en el cual ella había crecido, el lugar donde había conocido gente maravillosa, recordó que la boba de su mejor amiga no había aparecido :v...pero recordó que ese motivo era lo que la ponía más triste, después de todo aun era su subnormal favorita

Llego a su destino y se dirigieron a su nueva casa que está por...muchos callejones :'c

M: Cariño, ve desempacando tus cosas, puedes escoger la habitación que quieras, me tengo que ir a hacer unas vueltas, ya vuelvo...Ah,recuerda que entras al colegio en tres días

T/N: Bueno ma- mientras estaba desempacando se acordaba de cosas que hacia con su mejor amigos, los recuerdos en su país, y poco a poco lloro muchisimo, cogio su celular y llamo a su amiga, por última vez, esta vez, sí contestó- Te extraño :c-

T/A: Yo tambien te extraño :'c

T/N: Hasta que contestas :v ¿donde te habías metido?- Exclamó con tono de indignación tipo telenovela

T/A: Haciendo unas vueltas, un poco enferma también :'c- Esas palabras hicieron que T/N_ se preocupara si bien es cierto que estaba enojada igual le importaba la salud de su amiga

T/N:¿Cómo así que enferma que tienes?- Ahora sí sentía concierto angustia ya que no había sabido su amiga en casi 2 días y para ella eso era mucho- ademas dime ¿dónde te habías metido?- nuestra querida T/N _ esta respuestas, En eso sonó el timbre de la casa- Espérame un segundo Por favor están tocando el timbre la chica bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con T/A_

T/A: SORPRESA!- eso casi le causa un paro cardíaco a T/N_ del susto

T/N: AHHHHHHHH!- Gritó cayendo sentada al piso- no lo puedo creer ¿ Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida y emocionada

T/A:¿Creíste que te desarías tan fácil de mí?- Abrazo a su amiga, Desde el interior de la casa la madre de T/N_ las mira con mucha dulzura por la cena que estában haciendo- Vamos a conquistar Corea we :D

M: Chicas mañana tienen clases- añadió conteniendo la risa

T/A: Vamos a conquistar el Instituto we :v

T/N: siempre y cuando estés a mi lado lo haremos XD

Lo que estas dos pequeñas chicas no sabían, Es que este viaje este nuevo inicio cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, Este nuevo inicio las haría pasar de vivir una vida tranquila a vivir una vida llena de altibajos una vida que ninguno de ellas dos había pedido…

y hasta que el primer capítulo, Este es el primer fanfic que creamos así que por favor no sean tan duros con nosotras :v es que somos un dúo dinámico we xD en fin les prometemos que el siguiente capítulo aparecerá por quién lloraban sí exacto los bitiez xD ok nah Beyond The Scene v: LIV&MADDIE FUERA


End file.
